falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Blue Ridge Mountians
The Blue Ridge Mountains, is a region in the former Southeastern Commonwealth referring to the western parts of the former state of North Carolina. It is known for its rugged mountains and growing trading community. The area is home to multiple factions, including the Boone Federation and The Broken Antlers. Geography The Blue Ridges before the war was mostly small towns and the rest was little more than a place for pre-war citizens to get away from the cities. When the war began the violent fault shifts caused by the explosions caused the mountains to be shifted back up, making many of the mountain peaks tall and jagged, making them almost impossible to traverse. There are many valleys that separate the many peaks from each other. There are many bodies of water carving through the valleys, but the rivers are very rough and the many waterfalls, prevent most of the upriver trade. Luckily the area itself was not hit as hard by the radiation as some areas, like Charlotte and Asheville, has caused some parts of the region heavily irradiated. Occasional winter snows can cause the area to be almost shut down during these times and can cause large amounts of damage. History Pre-War: The prewar Blue Ridge Mountains were a popular tourist destination for the state and Southeastern Commonwealth, though nowhere on the level of the Broken Banks did. The population was realtivly sparse compared to the rest of the state, with the three major centers being Hickory, Boone, and Asheville. 2077-2094: The Early Years During the years following the Great War, the population was relatively small to due to the changes in the area and radiation. The Broken Antlers, made up of the remainder of the Cherokee population, were established in 2081, in Mount Zion. The population began to bounce back by 2092 but was still widely spread out. Boone was reestablished in 2094 by a group of survivors with Christian Sawyer as the first mayor. The Restless, a group of survivors, after having wandered into the area earlier in the year, attack Boone and The Broken Antlers on Christmas Day, 2094, stealing multiple children from both towns. The children are most likely assimilated into the tribe. The Restless settle in at Blowing Rock. 2095-2270: Rebuilding Boone Mayor Sawyer ruled Boone until he died 2109. The town continued to grow under the next few mayors. Long Pine was established in Elkville in June of 2115. By 2117, trade between the towns and Boone had made Boone almost triple its borders from when it was first reestablished. (Under Construction) Flora and Fauna The Blue Ridges have a mostly temperate climate, but with some areas having an arid or semi-arid climate that causes diverse changes in temperatures across the region, like Elkville or Mount Zion, having thick forest and the western part of Boone being a barren wasteland. The flora is not very diverse being made up mostly by pine and oak trees. Deer, yao guai, brahmin, and wild boar make up the majority of the wildlife in the area. The deer were largely unchanged by the radiation, yao guai, brahmin and wild boar on the other hand were changed by the radiation. Brahmin are common pack and livestock animals. There is a large population of Ghouls that come from the meltdown of Boone's nuclear reactor. There are "Swampfolk" in the area, with the only difference is they are called the Mountainfolk by the locals, they live in the abandoned towns and are the main source of non-human attacks on humans. Category:Places Category:Region Category:North Carolina